There Goes My Life
by SagittariusWarrior
Summary: Dimitri is an amazing senior novice and is on the fast track to becoming an amazingly well known guardian. The only thing stopping him is that fact that his girlfriend, Rose is pregnant. This is his story.
1. The News

I walked back to my dorm after practice with Stan. He had me working with the younger novices ever since the attack on the school. Rose and I were the only senior novices that had more kills than most of the guardians. Rose worked with the females and I was working with the males.

I opened my door and dumped my stuff on my desk chair and went to turn on the shower. While I waited for the water to heat up, I checked my cell and frowned at the 'no messages' icon that came up. Rose usually texted me during my practices.

I made my way to the bathroom when I heard a knock on the door. I turned off the water and opened the door to see Rose. Something was wrong though. Her eyes were red and she was hugging her chest. She looked like she was shaking in the light jacket that she had on.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Dimitri…I have something to tell you," she answered quietly. She looked around and I gently pulled her into the room. I sat her down on my bed.

"What is it?"

"You remember the night before the Strigoi attack last month?" she asked.

"Yeah how could I forget?" I smiled at the memory of making love to her in the cabin.

"Well…um…Things changed that night…and I don't know how you will handle it." Rose was visible shaking now and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

I bent down in front of her and put my hand against her cheek. She flinched a little but took a deep breath before continuing.

"Dimitri…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm pregnant and it's yours."

_All he could think about was_

_I'm too young for this_

_Got my whole life ahead_

_Hell I'm just a kid myself_

_How'm I gonna raise one?_

I stared at Rose as she looked at me, begging me to understand and to say something. The look in her eyes told me that she was scared and that she needed me for support. I pulled her into my arms and held her as I thought about what was going to happen. There was no way in hell that two dhampirs could have a baby, but something told me that Rose was telling the truth. She wouldn't cheat on me. I was going to talk to the campus doctor when I went to class tomorrow morning.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked, her voice was hoarse from crying and freaking out all day.

"I don't know. I'll talk to Alberta and we'll figure something out," I said into her hair. I took a deep breath before I felt the tears run down my face.

_All he could see were his dreams_

_Goin' up in smoke_

_So much for ditchin' this town_

_And hangin' out on the coast_

_Oh well, those plans are long gone_

Rose fell asleep after an hour of crying. I tucked her in my bed and I went to take my shower. While the water ran through my hair and down my body, I cried. My dreams of becoming a guardian and moving to some place where I could get into the action will have to be put on hold. I couldn't raise a kid and support Rose while I work in an action-filled area. I wouldn't live with myself if I wasn't able to help my family or I died and left them alone.

What about my mother? She would shot me if I left Rose alone with a baby. I've seen the side affects of that. My father leaving my mother after Viktoria was born made my mother work ten times harder than if the bastard stayed. I wasn't going to be like my father. I couldn't be.

_And he said_

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_Might as well kiss it all goodbye_

_There goes my life_

I turned off the water and changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and slid into bed with Rose. My hand rested on her belly that was now holding my child. I rubbed my thumb in circles while I thought about our future until I fell asleep.

**Okay guys, new story and once again, i have to do the disclaimers. I, SagWarrior, do not own this song by the ever so handsome Kenny Chesney, nor do I own the Vampire Academy characters. Those belong to the amazing Richelle Mead. I do, however, own the mix of these to lovely pieces of art. I hope that you enjoy my little story! -SagWarrior**


	2. Three Years Later

I pulled into my driveway and I cut the engine. I looked up at the modest looking white house on the corner of a quiet street. It wasn't as nice was I would have liked when I bought it, but it kept a roof over my, Rose's, and Sophia's heads.

I got out of my beat up pickup truck and went inside. I heard Rose talk baby talk to our three-year-old in the kitchen. Must be time for Sophia to eat. It was almost six and soon it was bath time and then bed.

I walked into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Rose was sitting in a chair with Sophia in front of her. Mashed apples were everywhere on both of my girls and they couldn't stop smiling. I felt the smile creep on my face as I watched the scene.

I looked to the left and saw the fridge door. It was covered in pictures of us. There were pictures from before Rose and I graduated from the Academy and there were newer once of the three of us. My favorite was the one where Rose is on the swing seat at the local park with Sophia in her arms. They were laughing and smiling. It was perfect.

_A couples years of up all night and_

_A few thousand diapers later_

_That mistake he thought he made_

_Covers up the refrigerator_

_Oh yeah, he loves that little girl_

"Dimitri," Rose laughed, "help me please." She held up a messy toddler and I moved to help take off her onesie. In the process, I ended up getting apple all over my guardian shirt. This made Rose laugh even harder.

I put the clothes in the laundry room as Rose went to the bathroom and gave Sophia her bath. I heard them giggle and splash around in the water.

My daughter was not like normal babies. She was a dhampir like Rose and I and she was going to be the best fighter there ever was, I could tell. She had dark brown curls that bounced when she moved and her Grandma Janine's blue eyes. Her tanned skin matched mine and Rose's perfectly. My daughter was perfect, or maybe I was just biased.

Rose called me and I found them in the nursery. Rose had Sophia dressed and ready for bed. I took my daughter out of her mum's arms and held her close to me. I took her into the living room and sat down with her in my lap. I found a book that I knew Sophia loved and I read to her in Russian while Rose straightened up the house. She always did this when I read to Sophia. I think it was because she loved the Russian sounds.

_Mamma's waiting to tuck her in _

_As she fumbles up those stairs_

_She smiles back at him_

_Draggin that teddy bear, sleep tight_

_Blue eyes and bouncing curls_

"Okay Soph," I announced after the book was read, "time for bed, Sweetie."

She pouted before climbing down off my lap and running to her room. Halfway there, she turned around to me and smiled. She waved at me before grabbing her teddy bear that my mother made for her by the nose.

"Night night, Daddy!" she called.

"Night Baby Girl," I replied.

I got up and walked slowly behind her to make sure that she didn't fall and hurt herself between the living room and Rose who was waiting be Sophia's bed. I watched my daughter waddle over to her mother and share another laugh. I swear I have never met two people that could laugh more than they did. Nor did I know two people that I could love more than them. They were my everything.

_He smiles_

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_I love you Daddy goodnight_

_There goes my life_


	3. Baby Goodbye

_She had that Honda loaded down_

_With Abercrombie clothes_

_And fifteen pairs of shoes_

_And his American Express_

I checked the oil and made sure that everything in the engine was working just fine before I slammed the hood to the Honda that Rose and I bought Sophia three years ago when she started to drive. I went back in the house just in time to see my eighteen-year-old daughter hug her mum. Rose was crying softly, but it was noticeable and the happy kid of tears. Our daughter was going to Court to get her assignment as a guardian.

"You're good to go Kiddo," I said nodding towards the car.

"Thanks Папа," she said as she hugged me. Hearing her speak Russian and calling me 'Daddy' for the first time in a long time made my heart swell.

"You got the money that your father gave you?" Rose asked as she wiped away tears.

"Yes Mum I got it," Sophia chuckled at her mother's question.

"Your Aunt Lissa wants to meet you up for dinner when you get there and you better call when you do," Rose added.

"I'm going to be a few hours away, not another country," Sophia laughed as she hugged Rose again.

"To your mum, you might as well be," I teased. Rose gave me a look that told me that she didn't appreciate the joke at her expense.

Sophia grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Rose and I followed her out to her car and watched her from the sidewalk.

_He checked the oil, slammed the hood_

_Said you're good to go_

_She hugged them both _

_And headed off to the West Coast_

I wrapped my arm around Rose's shoulders as I watched my daughter start up the engine and drive away to her future. Rose leaned into me and I hugged her close. I had no doubt that Sophia would make us proud. She was born to be a great guardian. Rose had stayed home and trained her instead of becoming a guardian like me, and I had gotten an office job to pay the bills. Together, we had raised out daughter to be the best guardian she could be while watching her grow up to be a beautiful young woman.

My wife and I stayed outside until Sophia's car became nothing but a black dot on the horizon. Rose took a deep breath before looking up at me.

"She'll be just fine, won't she?"

"Oh yeah. She'll be fine. She's Sophia Hathaway Belikova. She'll be just fine," I said sincerely.

Rose nodded and started to walk back into the house. I looked back one more time to see Sophia's car vanish.

"I love you, Baby," I murmured to her. Even though I didn't say it to her face, I knew that Sophia would hear my message for her.

_And he cried_

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_I love you, Baby goodbye_

**Okay, just a little clarifying before i got into my thank you speech. In the South, it was an old tradition that the children would have their mum's maiden name as their middle name. Since i couldn't think of a middle name for Sophia, i put Rose's maiden name as her middle. Thought it would be cool. **

__**Now onto the thank you speech. Thanks guys for reading and loving this story. I know it's short, but i think it's perfect. I heard this song on the radio today while out with Mum and my sister and i came up with this story line. There aren't very many stories that are strictly Dimitri so i thought i'd give him the spotlight for a bit. I hope you liked it! **

**SagWarrior**


End file.
